


Love Thyself

by PinkRangerV



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark, Family, Gen, Horcruxes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 10:22:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2425217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkRangerV/pseuds/PinkRangerV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world somewhere, Voldemort recognizes the Horocrux in Harry...and takes it for his own. Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Thyself

**Author's Note:**

> Blame my cold and the Harry Potter loop my mom and sister are playing.

So this is the boy.

 

Timid. Abused. Neglected. I wouldn’t look twice if I passed him on the street—no, I would. I would reach out, and offer him a place in my company, whispering promises of purity and new life, and give him to one of my Death Eaters to raise in my way.

 

But this…

 

This is _special_.

 

This boy is a part of myself. I feel it, the multiplicity over not one place but many, and I feel his young, strong arms as much as I feel my own inhabitance of this timid, stupid ‘professor’. When I rule, Hogwarts will not tolerate such weakness.

 

He looks so frightened, as Quirrel unwraps my mask.

 

But he is part of me. Part of him feels it, too.

 

Part of him knows he is home.

 

_Hello, Harry. Don’t be afraid._

_You never need fear again, my son._


End file.
